Forever Love
by jfkpommie09
Summary: This is a ColeAlyssa story but has many pairings. What happened after Forever Red?


Ok this is a oneshot that is about what happened after forever red with the WF rangers.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

_(Alyssa's POV) _

"I'll be back soon guys"

_As I watched him walk away I had to push down the feelings of dread that welled up in me at the though of losing him to this new and dangerous mission. I couldn't take it anymore I ran to my room on the Animarium giving the guys a lame excuse that I had a headache. As soon as I got there I threw myself down on my bed and sobbed. I didn't even hear Taylor come in. _

"You love him don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because I see the way you look at him and I saw the look on your face when Cater said that only the red rangers could go."

"What am I going to do Taylor? What if something happens?"

"You should tell him as soon as he gets back."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"That is a risk worth taking if it results in love, I should know that."

"How is Eric by the way?"

"He's good but your not gonna change the subject that easily."

"Fine I will try and tell him when he gets back."

"You had better. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Taylor."

_(At the hanger bay with the guys (Cole's POV) _

All the guys are talking about their respective love interest.

"So Tommy how is my precious niece?"

"Audrey's fine Jase, and looking more like Kim everyday."

"You do realize that she won't be let out of the house until she is 30 right?" 

"I was thinking more like never but 30 with supervision is debatable."

"How about you Andros?"

"Well, Ashley pregnant."

"What you just proposed three weeks ago!"

"Thanks TJ I know that but I wouldn't be talking Tessa got pregnant about a week before the wedding."

"Ok point taken and congrats; Trevor needs a new playmate."

"Well I think Cassie and Syarn are thinking about it and Carlos and Aura are doing research to see if it is possible so he might have a lot of playmates soon."

"Well sounds like the space team is a step ahead of my team all of us are just getting married."

"Wait, when did u purpose Leo?"

"I asked Kendrix the day before we left and Mike and Maya are getting married in two months."

_Beep Beep Beep _

"Crap that's my pager. Dana's in labor I got to go."

"What about you three?"

"Well I have a girlfriend named Jen."

"I am dating the yellow wild force ranger, Taylor."

"How about you Cole, is there a special lady in you life?"

"No not really."

"Oh he's blushing, who is she?"

"No one."

"Really, because Taylor seems to think that you have a thing for Alyssa."

With that Cole became bright red and started to stutter. He was trying to formulate a good comeback but it was very obvious that he liked her.

"Fine, but I know that she doesn't feel that way about me so it won't happen."

With that the subject was dropped and the guys made small talk for awhile before leaving to go back to their various homes except for Eric who went with Cole to the Animarium.

_(On the Animarium) _

"Guys I'm back!"

Princess Shayla and all the rangers, minus Merrick, came running to the general meeting area to greet Cole and Eric. Taylor walked over to Eric and gave him a long kiss then pulled away and smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For missing a date."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Fine I guess you can take me out after you and Cole tell us about the mission."

"What makes you think that I would want to take you out now after you hit me?"

Taylor leaned over and whispered something in Eric's ear. Eric smirked then looked shocked.

"Ok I think I will take you out now."

Everybody laughed and then went to sit down and here about the mission.

Eric and Cole were taking turns telling various parts of the story and it was Eric that told the ending.

"Yeah and then the rookie over here brought out the motorcycle and flew into the air and into Serpentina's mouth straight through making it explode. He really saved the day."

Alyssa was horrified to know that Cole was so reckless. It made tears come to her eyes to think that one false move and he could have died earlier. She got up quickly and went to her room with out saying a word to the group.

"Taylor, what's wrong with Alyssa."

"Do you honestly not know?"

"Know what?"

"Ok jungle boy just go talk to her she was worried about you all day and probably didn't like hearing about your high flying act."

"I'm gonna go check on her."

"If her hurts her I am gonna kick his ass."

"He won't Tay. Now I believe you have a promise to keep."

"Ok but you better tell Wes not to expect you at work tomorrow. It's gonna be a long night. Bye guys."

_(Alyssa's Room)_

Alyssa was stuck between being angry and afraid. She could have lost him today. That though shook her to the core and made her want to cry. Soft foot steps could be heard outside her room.

"Alyssa, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Cole."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

"Alyssa what happened back there, you just left."

A dark look appeared on Alyssa's face. It was like nothing he'd had ever seen before.

"What did you think you were doing on the moon? Why would you go and be so reckless? Did you leave your brain here on Earth? We need you Cole! What would the team have done if you would have gotten hurt or worse? Did you even consider that before you went and did something that dumb?"

Cole had never seen Alyssa like this before let alone heard her yell before. It finally dawned on him how worried she must have been.

"I'm sorry Alyssa but it's over now and I am fine."

"Cole how can you say that it's fine I spent all day worrying about you then when you get back I found out that you flew into its mouth and made it explode! It made me realize how close I was to losing the man that I love!"

Alyssa's eyes widened at what had just slipped out of her mouth. She quickly got up and tried to flee the room but Cole reach out and grabbed her hand she turned around. Cole closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet chaste kiss. Still holding onto her hands Cole looked deep into her eyes.

"Alyssa, I love you too and what I was thinking when I flew at Serpentina was that I had to finish the mission so I could make the world better for you and so that I could get back here to be with you even if it was only as friends but now I am glad you got mad at me because then I would have never got up the courage to do this."

With that he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss until a crash was heard from the direction of Alyssa's door. When the couple looked over Max and Danny were on the floor looking slightly guilty.

"So you guys up for some bowling?"

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Thanks for reading please review!!! Oh and here is the shameless plug for my web site PLEASE VISIT I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!! lol

The link is on my page and I will try and update my Trent/Kira story soon.


End file.
